1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a quick release cutting assembly for use with a die plate pelletizer and more particularly to a cutting assembly having a cutter assembly which supports knives and which is urged toward a cutting plane formed between the knives and the die plates by a spring means and a counter-weighted quick lock (release) mechanism mounted within a support means.
2. Description of Prior Art
In order to cut synthetic resin extruder into pelletizing granules in a pelletizer apparatus, it is conventional practice to position the cutter blades in a juxtaposition to the die plates by means of rigid adjustment mechanisms such as adjustment bolts and lock nuts. These mechanisms must often be manually adjusted causing considerable inefficiency and down-time for the production of granules or pellets. The blades are adjusted to the proper clearance just short of contact with the die plate by adjustment bolts or screws.
Further, in conventional practice, cutting blades may be adjusted by means of a piston/cylinder mechanism. The blades are then replaced or serviced by de-energizing the piston and cylinder device so that the piston may be moved outwardly from the cylinder to distance the blades from the die plate.
Also, traditionally, the advance of a knife shaft in a pelletizer apparatus has been effected by a hydraulic-cylinder device, an air pressure device or a fluid-pressure device.
Frequently, spring steel blades are pressed against the perforated die plates of a pelletizer apparatus and are held in place by threading a locking nut onto an input shaft. This present technology causes the spring steel knife to wear very quickly resulting in a short working life and the necessity of frequent blade replacements.
Another known means of adjustment of the cutter blades in relation to the die plates is by sensing conductivity between the die face and a cutter assembly carrying blades by means of a micro-computer which processes the information to effect an axial movement of the hub toward the die plate upon a wearing of the blades so as to maintain a precise predetermined distance between the blades and the die plate.
These conventional practices require continual manual readjustment during operation. The cutter blades relative to the die plates are rigidly positioned or affixed to a hub assembly which results in the necessity of frequent blade adjustments and replacements. These installations and/or replacements cause the present technology to be operator intensive due to the short working life of the blades.